


You Are A Demon

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [138]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley Uses A Cane, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Injuries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Dr Fell came bustling through the corridors to the inside door of the greenhouse like an avenging angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 16
Kudos: 699
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You Are A Demon

Dr Fell came bustling through the corridors to the inside door of the greenhouse. His face was strangely tight-lipped, his hands clasped almost grimly in front of him, and his steps filled with a quick purpose at odds with his usual affable softness. The astonished students caught the phrase, "I heard what happened..." from him in tones almost as sharp as Dr Crowley's as he stepped inside, but the closing door cut off anything else. They stared at the door for long moments in awed silence. They hadn't thought anything could make Dr Fell that angry or upset, or realised how much steel he must have to barge into Dr Crowley's - of all the professors the most vicious and deadly - place in order to scold him to his face.

They put that together with the rumour of how Dr Crowley had attacked Dr Young out of nowhere and came to the conclusion both that Dr Fell and Dr Crowley were implacable enemies and that Dr Young was both under Dr Fell's protection and on his side.

***

Aziraphale made sure the door was shut before he added, "Are you all right, my dear?" and made his way down the familiar paths to Crowley's usual resting bench. He wasn't there. "Crowley? Where are you?" Aziraphale called, nerves sharpening his voice further.

"In the back, angel."

Aziraphale hurried over to the back room, finding Crowley slumped in one of the padded chairs, whiter and tighter lipped than usual, but there and whole. He heaved a breath of relief and rested his hand on Crowley's shoulder.

Crowley tipped his head sideways to lean his cheek against Aziraphale's fingers. "Adam ratted me out, did he?"

"He spilled the beans, certainly."

"It was just a moment of cramp, angel. I didn't even hit the floor."

"That's not the _point_ , Crowley. You could have texted me, instead of letting me find out through the rumour mill. I had to directly ask Adam, and he couldn't tell me you were fine." Aziraphale's shoulders sagged, and he sat down in the other chair, still touching Crowley for reassurance. "You're not, are you?"

Crowley reached up and cradled Aziraphale's hand in both of his own. "Been worse. I'll live. But - yeah - pretty badly jangled."

Aziraphale huffed softly, more a release of tension than anger. "I thought you might be. I was - I was afraid it was worse. I brought you something." He opened his long loose coat and pulled the black folding walking stick from an inside pocket. "Here. So you can get to the car when there isn't anything to hang onto."

"Oh, you angel," Crowley muttered, unfolding it and adjusting it to length. "I've got the brace, mind."

"Well, I am."

"'Course you are." Crowley let his head fall back against the padding. "My angel, no less. What's the betting the students have put you down in rumour as avenging angel on me rather than protective guardian?"

Aziraphale winced. "I hadn't thought that far, I just wanted to make sure you were..."

"I know. I'm here, I've got you." Crowley shifted his weight. "You done for the day?"

"Just preperations. I could do those at home, I suppose. And you?"

"Same. How about we slip out through the outside door while they're all watching the main one for the victor to emerge?"

"Crowley!"

"Whaaaaat? 'm a wicked old demon and you know it." Crowley's attempt to lighten the tone was countered by the way his hands clutched tighter for a moment.

"Yes, yes, your foul fiend act is absolutely tickety boo." Aziraphale offered him a hand up, and he took it. "Come along, dearest, let's get you home."

They walked at Crowley's pace back through the greenhouse and left through the eastern door into the grounds, as close to the Bentley as it was possible to get. Nobody saw them go. As far as the students were concerned, they might just as well have flown away on silent wings or vanished into thin air.


End file.
